1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for generating an image, and more particularly to the technique that an actual scene image and an image produced by use of computer graphics are synthesized to produce a desired image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the design of a vehicle such as an automobile is important and is determined using various methods. For instance, a designed vehicle runs in a background scene, and then it is determined whether or not the design of the vehicle matches the background scene. Hereinafter, this is referred to as "background scene simulation".
The conventional background scene simulation is performed in the following procedure. That is, first, a designer designs the outer appearance of the vehicle. Next, a person who is called a modeler produces a large vehicle model of the actual size with clay based on this design. Colors and patterns are applied to the vehicle model, if necessary. On the other hand, a photograph of a background scene is prepared. Then, the vehicle model is located in front of the background scene photograph. Thus, it is determined whether or not the design of the vehicle model matches the background scene photograph.
The above procedure is repeated while the design of the vehicle model is modified. Thus, the design which matches the background scene most is finally adopted as the design of the vehicle. This method is effective to determine the design of the vehicle, which matches the background scene.
However, in this method, it is not possible to determine whether the vehicle running in the background scene matches the background scene, because the background scene and the vehicle model have stand still. Also, there is another problem in that the background scene simulation takes a great time, because the modification of the design of the vehicle model must be repeatedly performed.
By the way, in recent years, improvement of the performance of a computer and development of application technique are remarkable. Thus, the computer graphic technique is aggressively introduced into various fields. It is introduced in the design field of the vehicle. For example, a method is adopted in which an image is produced by use of the 3-dimensional computer graphics for the background scene simulation such that a vehicle model stands still in a background scene. According to this method, the above-mentioned problems can be eliminated, because it is not necessary to manufacture the vehicle model actually.
However, there is still another problem in that the still image of the vehicle model in the background scene is scarce in reality.
In addition, in Japanese Laid Open Patent Disclosure (JP-A-Heisei 7-93579), the technique is described in which an image of an "actual background scene" and an image of a vehicle mode produced by use of the 3-dimensional computer graphics are synthesized.
However, in this method, the actual background scene image and the vehicle model image are simply synthesized. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the vehicle model image does not match the actual background scene image so that the vehicle model image is seen to stand out from the actual background scene image, when the background scene simulation tries to be performed.